parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
EngineTales - (Thomas/VeggieTales parody) - Made By UbiSoftFan94.
EngineTales - (Thomas/VeggieTales parody) - Made By UbiSoftFan94. Cast: *James as Bob - (James and Bob are both wear red and vain) *Thomas as Larry - (Thomas and Larry are both the main stars) *Percy as Junior - (Percy and Junior are both small and wear green) *Molly and Edward as Junior's Parents *Henry as Archibald - (Henry and Archibald are both wise, kind, and wear green) *Elizabeth as Lovey *Toby as Pa Grape - (Toby and Pa Grape are both old) *Henrietta as Ma Grape - (Henrietta and Ma Grape are both relationships with Toby and Pa Grape) *Duncan as Mr. Lunt - (Duncan and Mr. Lunt are both stubborn) *Mavis as Madame Blueberry - (Madame Blueberry's voice suits Mavis) *BoCo as Scooter *Gordon as Mr. Nezzer - (Gordon and Mr. Nezzer are both pompous, important, and porud) *Emily as Petunia - (Emily and Petunia are both beautiful) *Donald and Douglas as Jimmy and Jerry - (Donald and Douglas are twins, just like Jimmy and Jerry are) *Bill and Ben as Jean-Claude and Phillipe - (Bill and Ben are twins, just like Jean-Claude and Phillipe are) *Diesel, Arry, and Bert as The Rapscallions *Annie and Clarable as Penelope and Mabel - (Annie and Clarable are twins, just like Penelope and Mabel are) *Flora as Laura - (Flora and Laura are both have 5 letters in 1 name and they both have the word 'ra' at the end of their names) *Skarloey as Lil Pea *Rheneas as Percy pea *Stanley as Tom Grape *Rosie as Rosie Grape - (Rosie and Rosie Grape are both share the same names) *Crash Bandicoot (from Crash Bandicoot) as LarryBoy *Crunch Bandicoot (from Crash Bandicoot) as Alfred *Toad as Lenny *Bertie as Lou *Stepney as The Peach *Troublesome Trucks as Penguins and Cheese Curls *The Spiteful Breakvan as Mirror *Spencer as Dr. Flurry - (Spencer is a real villain in Hero of the Rails) *Green Arrow (from RWS) as Jonah *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Fib - (Cerberus and Fib are both big, strong, evil, and mean to Thomas, Larry, Percy, and Junior) *Sir Handel as Khalil - (Sir Handel and Khalil are both wear blue) *George as Gourdon - (George and Gourdon are both bullies and names begin with the letter 'G') *Hector as Mr. Twisty - (Mr. Twisty's voice suits Hector) *Duke as George - (Duke and George are both old) *Diesel 10 as Goliath - (Diesel 10 is a real villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Bulgy as The Grim Tickler - (Bulgy and The Grim Tickler are both evil and mean) *The Chinese Dragon as Serpent - (The Chinese Dragon adn Serpent are both big, strong, evil, powerful, and scary) *Dennis as Frankencelery - (Frankencelery's voice suits Dennis) *Johnny Cuba (from TUGS) as The Whale - (Johnny Cuba and the Whale are both villains who travel in sea) *Daisy as The Bad Apple *Pinknose (a fan-made Thomas character) as Rumor Weed/Mother Weed Gallery Category:UbiSoftFan94